Puppy Love
by xkisseskill
Summary: well, bianca and mike are new characters that i made and they've just moved in from texis and stuff.. ok i'm not very good at this so just read lol.. oh and don't forget to review.
1. Default Chapter

well, bianca and mike are new characters that i made and they've just moved in from texis and stuff so yeah...- i own them!

oh and all the characters are like from all the series.

enjoy! and plz review!

Well, bianca and mike are new characters that I made and they've just moved in from texis and stuff so yeah...- I own them!

Oh and all the characters are like from all the series.

Enjoy! and plz review!

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter: 1**

Bianca

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled a star eyed Bianca.

Jessica turned around and waited for her.

After Bianca made it she started talking, "I just bumped into the cutest guy ever! You should have seen him, maybe he goes to Sweet Valley, do you know?" She asked hoping that she did.

"Well, there are a lot of cute guys here. I mean I've got one of my one." Jessica said, ending with a sigh.

Jessica had been going out with Jeremy for 2 months now, and in two days they would be going out for 3 months!

"Oh, come on Jessica. Snap out of it! Now tell me, his name is... ah, what was it? Oh, I can't remember! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" Bianca said with a groan.

"Well, you'll probably see 'this guy' again anyway. Speaking of guys, did you leave a guy back home?"

"Sure you can say that, I left guys back there, but none of them belonged to me hehe" Bianca answered with a nervous laugh.

_Oh my gosh, I hope she won't find out! She'll think I'm such a loser! _Bianca thought. Bianca did not want Jessica to find out her big secret, she's never ad a boyfriend in the whole of 16 years. She jut couldn't tell Jessica, the most popular girl of Sweet Valley.

"Oh, so you dropped him before you came. Well, I'm sure you'll find a guy here." Jessica said not noticing the worried face of her friend.

Bianca didn't say anything, so they kept walking. Right now they were in the sweet valley mall and were trying on different clothes from this new shop that was _in_ at the moment called Franz. They each had two find a cool dress to go to Lila Fowler's 16th birthday party.

Every year Lila Fowler would have dozens of parties at her house, but the biggest would be her birthday and whoever's a somebody would always go.

"What do you think of this, it's not to fancy but not too casual." Jessica said modelling a red dress with no straps, that came to her knees and that had a ribbon on the waist in front of a mirror. It looked gorgeous on her; it showed all her curves.

"I think it look's great on you! What do you think of this one?" Bianca said modelling a black halter dress that came to her knees also in front of a mirror.

"That looks awesome!" Jessica said smiling.

Bianca also smiled, but when she saw the price tag, her smile faded, she let out a long groan.

"$130! I can't afford that!" Bianca said with a pout. Jessica quickly checked the dress she was wearing and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Mines just $30! Well, how much money do you have?"

"I've only got $90."

Jessica started to do some calculations in her head and came to a conclusion.

"Well, I've got $70, so therefore you can still buy it!" Jessica smiled, looking at her friends relieved face.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't have to get it..."

"Oh come on, you know you want it. Plus, it looks great on you and you'll want to show yourself off to the guy you saw today at the party don't you?" Jessica said ending with a laugh, Bianca giggled at her reply.

"You're so funny, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you! But, Jess, I wasn't even invited to the party. Maybe I shouldn't even go, I don't even know anybody."

Bianca and her Brother Mike and her parents had just moved in on Saturday from Texas. She had met Jessica because her mother was a very, very old friend with Jessica's.

"Nonsense, you have to go! No one gets invited, anybody who wants to go goes. Plus, I've told Lila all about you, she seems to like you and I'm sure she will and this is a great chance for me to introduce you to all the people of Sweet Valley."

"Well, if you say so.. And maybe I will bump into the guy." Bianca said, finishing her sentence with a dreamy expression on her face.

Jessica laughed seeing the look on Bianca's face. " Come on, let's buy these dress, we have to go find shoes and handbags and stuff."

Bianca snapped back to reality and followed Jessica to the cash register.

Elizabeth

Elizabeth kept jogging, her face was red and sweaty but she had to do it. "Just a little further." She told herself.

Every morning now at 6:00 Elizabeth would go for a jog to lose the fat she had gotten after the depressing period of the loss of her friend Enid Rollins. She had been sitting in her house everyday stuffing herself with food she found and crying her self to sleep and just last Tuesday, she had nearly taken her life when she couldn't take the pain and depression anymore. But, luckily Jessica had saved her after finding Elizabeth standing on the edge of a bridge. From that day on Elizabeth vowed to get on with her life, knowing that her dear friend would want that.

Yesterday, Elizabeth met someone, Mike Roberts. He was Bianca's brother and he was another reason to start getting pretty again.

Elizabeth had broken up with Todd Wilkins two months ago, after he had fallen for one of her best friends, Maria. But, that was all in the past now and after a conversation she had with Mike, and all the stuff they had in common, she wanted to get to know him better.

After half an hour of jogging Elizabeth hit home to go change into her bikini to go to the beach, as she was planning to go with Maria and Tia, another of her best friends.

" Knock, knock, knock, "she hit the door but, no one answered. So, she got out her keys and opened the door herself.

" Hello? Anyone here? Steve, Jess, mum, dad? " She yelled as her vice echoed. "Ok, well, I better leave a note." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed a notepad that they keep in a draw and wrote:

**Gone to the beach, be back at around 2.**

**Luv Liz.**

As she went to put the paper on the fridge she found other notes.

**At the shops with Bianca**

**Jess.**

**Steve went to buy bread and your father and I have gone to eat lunch.**

**Love mum.**

_Nice to see Jess getting along with Bianca,_ she thought. Lately Jessica had been making Elizabeth mad with her sappy love stories about Jeremy. Most of all because they were having their 3 month anniversary but it was really getting Elizabeth on her nerves. But since Bianca's come she's been less annoying.

Elizabeth went up the stairs and changed herself into her green bikini and looked at herself in the mirror. She was looking great. Better than ever.

She grabbed her towel and her bag and quickly put on a shirt and a skirt.

" Beep, beep! "

_That must be Maria and Tia. _She quickly ran down the stairs, opened the door, locked it and went in the car.

Bianca

" I said, we are family! Yeah, yeah! Everybody get up and sing!" Mike sang at the top of his lungs.

He was washing his car and was listening to the radio. He hadn't noticed but Jessica and Bianca were sanding there with their shopping bags and were just staring at him. Bianca was looking half disgusted, half angry and half embarrassed.

" Mike! What do you think your doing!" Bianca screamed. Jessica was laughing there beside her.

Mike heard her, looked and saw Jessica and quickly stopped, going bright red.

"Umm.. Hi Bianca and Liz."

"Don't you hi me!"

"Oh, come on. I was just fooling around. See Liz doesn't even care."

"For your information this is Jessica, get it right!" Bianca said, calming down a bit.

"Hi. Liz is my twin, I'm Jess." Jessica said in between giggles. " You've got some show there. "

Mike started going red again. "A twin hey? Liz didn't tell me that part. Anyway, where is she?"

"Well, I'm not sure. She's probably out with Maria and Tia."

"Oh, Ok then" He said.

" You know what? You two should come over some time. How about today at like... hmm.. How's 7:00? " Jessica asked.

" Sure that will be great! "Mike said looking really pleased.

" Since when have you been so excited to go to one of my friend's place?"

" I just want to know the people around here that's all." He replied returning to wash his car.

"Well, let's go inside Jess, I'm sure you don't want to stay any longer with him." Bianca said, and started walking in the house, Jessica following her.

The house was really nice. It was two stories and was very tidy.

They went up the stairs, into Bianca' room and sat down.

" Sorry about my brother, he's a bit weird."

"Just a bit?"Jessica laughed.

"Well, more than a bit," Biana laughed.

"Well, I know what you mean. I've got an annoying brother of my own." Jessica said.

They were laughing when Bianca stopped and hid under her bed.

" Bee, what are you doing? " Jessica whispered confused at what was happening.

" It's him, the guy I bumped into, he's outside. " Bianca said panicking.

" Well, I don't think hiding under a bed will help. Come on let's go outside and start a conversation with him!" Jessica said getting excited.

"Well, I'll have to won't I?"

"Yes you will."


	2. Ch 2

**Chapter: 2**

Elizabeth

" Come on, let's go in the water already! We've been lying in the sun for ages; It's already 12:00!" Tia yelled at her friends. But they wouldn't move.

The three girls had been sunbaking for 6hrs and 30mins since they'd come!

"I forgot to tell you something." Elizabeth said.

" Oh, can't this wait! I want to go in the water!" Tia whined, but Elizabeth continued.

" Yesterday I met this guy." Elizabeth said, both Tia and Maria started paying more attention and Elizabeth continued.

" His name's Mike Roberts. He just moved in yesterday and he's really cool _and_ cute. We talked and stuff and we've got a lot of things in common."

"Wow, that's great Liz. I think I've heard that name though. Roberts...Roberts... Oh, that's right. Jessica was raving on and on yesterday about this new girl called Bianca." Maria said.

"Yeah, she's his sister. But, she's not bad." Elizabeth said laughing.

" Hey, wait a tick. I think I might now him. Does he have short brown hair and a nice body? " Tia said screaming and getting excited.

"Yeah, why are you getting so excited?"

"Because I see him right now!

" Oh, are you serious! No, I don't want him to see me! How did you know that was him?" She screamed hiding her head behind Maria, Maria laughed.

"Because he keeps looking at you," Tia laughed.

" Come on Liz, go show your bod off. Go talk to him. He doesn't look bad at all! " Maria said and Tia nodded.

"Oh my gosh you guys, he's coming over!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Just act normal." Tia whispered.

Mike came running to them. " Hi Liz! "

Elizabeth went red all over and piped quick "hi".

Mike started feeling uncomfortable. "Want to have a swim? That is if these beautiful ladies don't mind" he asked.

" Um... I don't know," she said in reply, she looked at her friends for help.

" Go have fun Liz, we can take care of ourselves", Tia said, and they both pushed her to go.

Elizabeth jumped up quickly and just stood there. She quickly felt very self-conscious of how she looked.

"Well, the water's this way, so let's go." Mike said.

Bianca

"So, do you know him?" Bianca asked.

" Yep, I sure do. He's Ken Mathews."

" Well? What do you think of him?"

" He's cool. But, he did just break up with Melissa just on Friday. But, its thumbs up from me! I hated that girl!" Jessica said with a grin.

"Hey Jess!" Ken called.

"Hi Ken this is Bianca she's new here." Jessica said pushing Bianca to him.

"Yeah, hi. We met today." He said laughing at the memory of how they bumped into each other, Bianca joined in.

"Ok, well I have to go Bee, see you at 7:00 ok?" Jessica said.

She didn't really have to leave, but she wanted to set up her friends, and that was something she liked doing.

"Jessica! You can't go!" Biamca said, pleading Jessica with her eyes.

" Sure I can, so bye. " Jessica said and then whispered "good luck" in Bianca's ear.

Bianca just stared as her friend said goodbye to Ken and he said bye back. She felt so nervous; she had no idea what she was going to say to Ken.

" So, Bianca. I see you've met the crazy Jess." He said with a smile. Bianca laughed.

" I sure have!"

"So, what do you think of Sweet Valley?" Ken asked.

" It's great! The best thing is the beach. I've never lived so close to the beach, and that's on of my favourite places!"

"I know what you mean. I love surfing, but I love football better. One day, I want to become professional, but that's just a dream that will never come true."

" I'm sure it will." Bianca said smiling, Ken smiled back at her.

"Well, I'm going to go play basketball with some people. Do you want to come watch? You can meet some of the guys I roll with." He said still smiling, but he was also searching her face for a clue.

_Oh my gosh, what should I say._ "Umm.. I don't know. Jess wanted to introduce everyone to me first..." BIanca said feeling butterfly's form in her stomach. Ken's smile faded.

"Well, you don't have to come. Ok well, bye." Ken said and with that he was off.

Bianca watched him slowly walk away. He was probably waiting for her to call out to him, but she was too nervous at the moment that she couldn't do it.

_Was it just me, or did he get angry?_

Elizabeth

"So, do you come to the beach usually?" Mike asked Elizabeth.

Mike had just pushed Elizabeth into the water after she had put her foot in the water and saying that it was too cold. Elizabeth screamed and she caught his ankle and dragged him into the water.

"Oh, well. I used to go all the time." Elizabeth said getting nervous.

"Why don't you go anymore?" He asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. " She said almost whispering.

"Sometimes it's better to tell someone." Mike said.

"I _said _I don't want to talk about it!" Elizabeth screamed.

Elizabeth still hadn't completely recovered from Enid's death, and she still got very touchy on the subject.

She decided to walk back to her friends leaving Mike just standing there.

"What happened Liz? I heard you scream at him and then come walking. He looks upset." Maria asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing."Elizabeth replied, she started feeling water at the back of her eyes.

" No, it isn't nothing. Did he say something to you? " Tia asked hugging her.

This time Elizabeth started balling her eyes out. "I just, I just miss her so much!" She said in between sobs.

" Oh, Liz. Did he bring her up? " Tia asked carefully.

"Sort of. I want to go home. Can you take me home Maria?" Elizabeth asked her, still crying.

" Sure." Maria replied, she started grabbing her towel and her bag. Tia grabbed her's and Elizabeth's and they started walking to the car.

Jessica

"What should I wear?" Jessica said to herself. Trying to find the perfect outfit. Jessica wanted to look good for the small get together, especially since Jeremy was coming.

She opened her closet and found clothes stacked on the floor. She kneeled down on the floor and started looking.

After 10 minutes of searching, she didn't find anything. So, she decided to go to her sister's room.

When she opened her sister's closet, she found all her clothes neatly on close hangers.

Once she had finished looking, she grabbed her sister's navy coloured boob tube and she decided to wear her own jeans. _She won't mind_, Jessica thought, plus, she never wears it anyway. She then decided to get her sisters navy coloured beret to complete the look.

"Well, let's see. Who's coming? Bee, Mike, Jeremy, Liz, Me.. Maybe I should invite Ken..? Yeah, I should." Jessica said out loud.

She hurried to the cordless phone took it out, and went to her room to find her phone book.

"Let's see, K for ken." She started pressing down the buttons from the phone. " 948123432," She mumbled to herself.

" Hello? " Ken's mum.

"Hello, this is Jess; can I talk to Ken Please?"

"Oh, hi Jessica. He's out at the moment playing basketball with his friends. Do you want his mobile number?"

"Sure, thanks."

"045678910"

"Oh thanks Mrs Mathews. Bye.

"Bye."

Jessica hung up the phone and started dialling Ken's mobile this time.

" Hello?" There we go. That's him.

"Hi ken"

"Hi Jess, whats up?"

" I'm just inviting you for a small get together at my place at 7:00, can you make it?"

" Yeah, sure. What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing. Well, I'll see you a 7:00, bye.

"By- " Jessica hung up.

_Bianca will be happy, _she thought.

"Knock, knock, knock."_ Someone's at the door_.

Jessica walked to the door and opened it, there stood a puffy eyed Elizabeth.Jessica quickly hugged her and made her come in.

" What happened Lizzy?" Jessica asked afraid of what the answer was. She didn't want the same thing to happen. Jessia was so afraid that day when she saw her, she remembered it all so well...

_-_

_" Sweet Valley please." Jessica said to the bus driver._

_The bus driver took the money from her hand and gave her the ticket in return._

_Jessica had just bought some new make-up and couldn't wait to get home to try some on._

_She looked out the window and saw a clear blue sky; it was such a nice day. Suddenly as she looked at the bridge that they were about to get on to, she felt a huge pain in the stomach. Jessica screamed with pain. _

_She didn't know why, but she had to say this, " Stop the bus!" She screamed. _

_Nobody knew what was happening, but the bus driver pulled over and stopped on a curb._

_Jessica ran out of the bus and her feet just started leading her to the bridge, and that's when she saw Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth was standing on the hand bar ready to jump. She had puffy eyes and had something in her hand. What was it? Jessica started sprinting towards her._

_" LIZ! LIZ!" She could feel her own tears this time fall down her cheeks. She had to get there. As she got closer she saw a photo in Elizabeth's hand, Enid. _

_Once she was there Elizabeth saw her and jumped._

_Jessica didn't think she just acted. She leaned over the sandbar and reached for Elizabeth, she caught her ankle._

_" LET GO JESSICA, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" Elizabeth screamed._

_" NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME LIZ! IF YOU FALL, I FALL!" _

_"PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME!" _

_" I CAN'T LIZZY! PLEASE LIZZY DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS." Jessica said still sobbing. _

_" How do you know?" _

_" She loved you too much to let you kill yourself."_

_"Oh, Jess." Elizabeth said, this time she wasn't fighting Jessica off._

_" Please Lizzy, I don't know what I'll do without you. I can help you." Elizabeth didn't say anything but just gave her hand to Jessica. She gratefully took it and they were both safe, they started hugging each other and crying at the same time._

_" Thankyou Jess, I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered in Jessica's ear._

_" And nor do I" Jessica whispered back." Don't ever do that again!" _

_" I won't, I won't."_

_-_

" Oh, nothing Jess. Nothing happened, just painful memories and stuff. But, I'm okay now; you don't have to worry." Elizabeth said.

" Are you sure Liz? " Jessica said.

"Yeah, I'm Ok." She said smiling.

" Well, if you're sure. Anyway, I invited some people over today! Isn't that great!" Jessica said with a big smile.

" Oh, really? Who's coming?"

" Ken, Bee, Mike, Jeremy, you and me."

"Oh." Elizabeth said.

"Just Oh?" Jessica asked.

" Well, It's that you invited Mike and I sort of screamed at him today and stuff." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Well, then this is your perfect time to say sorry."

"Yeah, I guess. I was really bitchy to him. Anyway, is that my beret?" Elizabeth said looking at the hat in Jessica's hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to wear it tonight. I want to look great for my Jeremy."

"Oh no, you've started talking about him again."

Jessica laughed. "It's hard not to."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you've got me beret."

"Oh, come on Liz. Please can I use it? I have to impress him, you don't have to impress anyone."

"Excuse me? Who said I'm not going to impress someone?"

Jessica's eyes went big. "Do you like ken?" Jessica hoped that she didn't or then she wouldn't' be able to set up Bianca with him.

"No, I don't like him. He's too stuck up and I don't like what he did to Maria." Elizabeth said.

Maria and ken used to be a couple and then he dropped her for Melissa.

"Then, then you like Mike?" Jessica asked, Elizabeth went red and Jessica started jumping up and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well, he's cute! And I think he likes you back."

"What do you mean he likes me back?"

"Oh it doesn't matter." Jessica said with a cheeky smile.

" Jessica Wakefield, you tell me this instant!" She yelled smiling. Elizabeth started chasing her up the stairs and into her room and they both fell on the bed.

"Well, he asked where you were and then when I said that he was invited to com he was all happy like and Bee said that he never gets happy about going to his friends' places, and, today he talked to you."

"Well, that doesn't prove anything Jess," Elizabeth said but she had a faint smile on her face.

"Meh, I think it does."

Ken

"He shoots, he scores!" Todd Wilkins yelled.

"Don't be such a show off." Ken said angrily, he was still angry after Bianca had said not to come watch him play basketball. He liked her, and he was sure she liked him, so what was her problem?

"What's the score?" Will Simmons asked.

"I don't know, what's the time?" Ken asked.

"It's 5:30." Todd said.

"OK, well, I'm playing for another half-hour and then I'm going."Ken said.

It felt weird right now for Ken; it was the first game of basketball he's played without Melissa watching him. He was so used to it. But, he was over her, he just couldn't believe that she dropped him for Winston. _I guess I should've done something, _he always saw them talking and playing, but he didn't do anything. He thought he was so much better than he was, he didn't think of Winston as a threat.

And now there's Bianca and she might not even like him.

_Well, I'll soon find out._

After 6 more goals it was 6:00 and Ken headed home to get ready to go to the Wakefield's house.

Bianca

_What's the time, _Bianca thought. She looked at her clock and read 6:50.

"Oh, shit!" She said loudly. She quickly ran to her shower.

At 6:55, she came out of the shower and quickly put on the clothes that she found earlier in the day to put on.

After she finished she looked great, she had a tight shirt that showed her stomach, and she had three quarter jeans on, she put her wavy brown hair into a loose bun and put make up on.

Once she was finished it was 7:10 so she quickly grabbed a handbag and ran out of the house saying a quick goodbye to her parents.

Mike

Mike still didn't know what to do. After Elizabeth had gone wild on him, he went home and tried to decide whether to go or not. It was 7:15 right now, and he had to decide soon. He really liked Elizabeth, but he didn't know what to do or say to her if he went.

_What's the worst that could happen, _he thought. He had nothing to loose if he went, and maybe, somehow, he could apologise.

So, he was going.

He quickly changed into jeans and a shirt, grabbed his car keys and went out of the house.

**review plz. Oh and tell me what you think should happen at "the small get together".**


End file.
